Hyrule High:Senior Year
by BaconDeath
Summary: Zelda and Link are seniors in high school. When they are paired up in a drama project sparks fly. Rating has changed to T. AU and my first fanfiction.
1. First Day Back

Zelda groaned as she rolled over. Her alarm was beeping really loud and sunlight was streaming through the windows but she decided to ignore all the signs telling her to get up and went back to sleep. She regretted that later on when her peaceful slumber was disturbed by her old nanny Impa.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! First day of senior year and you do not want to be late." Impa chirped as she opened the curtains. She made to leave the room and then said, "By the way the keys to your car are next to the toaster." With that she left the room giving Zelda the privacy required for her to get dressed.

The blonde teen rolled out of bed and picked out her outfit for the day, which consisted of a cute blue blouse and a pair of white jeans. She left her hair down and went down stairs puzzling over what Impa said. She had her license but didn't own a car so usually Impa or her friend Midna gave her a lift. She soon found out why Impa had mentioned her car keys. The keys to the brand new shiny Volvo XC90.

"It's so I don't have to give you a ride to school in the morning. And it has lots of space for when you go shopping." Impa said as she seemingly materialised into the room.

"Jesus, Impa I told you to stop doing that. It scares me." Zelda said clutching her car keys.

"It is what I do best. Now if you're going to be on time you'd best get going now. Here's your lunch and your breakfast banana muffin." Impa ushered her out as Zelda managed to juggle her lunch, muffin and school bag. She managed to open the car door and dumped her things onto the passenger seat. She waved to Impa as she slowly pulled out onto the street and drove to Hyrule High.


	2. First Day Back, continued

When Zelda got to school she drove into the parking lot and pulled into a spot next to the motorbike racks. As she was getting out she noticed another motorbike pulling up. She wouldn't normally pay much attention to the bikers but this one intrigued her. When he took off his helmet she saw he had blond, almost golden, hair with bangs falling into his eyes, which were blue she noticed. Before she could look at him anymore he saw her looking at him and smiled. She blushed and cursed herself in her head. She didn't even know his name and she was already developing a crush. She quickly prevented any more cause for embarrassment by asking him if he was new to the school. He looked surprised for a moment as though he hadn't heard her and then recovered himself.

"Uh yeah. My first day. My name's Link." He spoke quietly as if he was unsure of what he was saying.

"Hi Link, I'm Zelda. What grade are you in?" Zelda was polite and straight to the point. She never wasted time with pleasantries.

"I'm just starting my senior year."

"Cool, so am I. Maybe we'll have a class together." With that Zelda walked towards the main school building, leaving Link stood beside his motorbike staring after her.

When she got to her locker she saw her best friend Midna stood there waiting for her.

"Hey Zelda, how was your vacation? Mine was terrible. Did you meet any cute guys?" Midna wasn't one to waste time.

"Hey Midna, my summer was great. Me and Impa went to Italy for two weeks. As for the cute boys I saw some but I didn't actually meet any during the summer." Zelda said not actually lying.

"Anyway come on if you don't want to be late for homeroom." Midna said checking her watch. Zelda put her lunch in her locker and got out all the books she would need for the day. The two girls then walked down the hallway to homeroom.

Ten minutes later they were sat in homeroom while their Learning Mentor Mr Shad took roll call. Mr Shad, who was also their drama teacher, was quite lax about most things apart from tardiness.

"Today my little band of lovelies marks the day most of you will be starting your senior year. For some of you, you will also be in my drama class. I have something special planned for your first project. Speaking of special things we have a new student joining us. His name is Link Kokiri. He's going to be a senior and he will need a buddy to show him round. But before we do that we must first meet the man himself. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Link Kokiri!" Mr Shad then flung open the door and Link stepped into the room. Immediately all of the females in the gasped when they saw him. Zelda however for a different reason. He was in homeroom with her. She glanced around. The only free seat was to the left of her. With him there and Midna on her right she was probably not going to get any work done. Not that they actually did any in homeroom but the point was the same. Mr Shad also noticed the empty seat and told Link to sit down he then withdrew a jar full of Popsicle sticks and announced that the stick drawn would have a name written on it. The person whose name was written on the stick would be showing Link around. He reached into the jar and pulled a stick out. All of the girls minus Midna and Zelda had their fingers crossed. He read the name and then after pausing for dramatic effect spoke.

"Congratulations Zelda your mission should you choose to accept is to show Link around and help him get settled."

Zelda agreed heartily and once the general chat resumed she turned to Link.

"Well, hi again. I'm Zelda and I will be your tour guide. If you ever need anything just ask me and I will try to help you." She smiled at him letting him know she was being welcoming.

"Can you help me figure out where my classes are I haven't looked at my timetable yet; I only just got it from the office."

"Yeah sure, let's have a look." Zelda leaned over the aisle so she could peer at his timetable well aware of their proximity. "Well first period you have English, followed by Drama, hey cool we have the first two periods together. It looks like we have Mr Shad for both of those."

She sat back down in her chair and found a note from Midna on her desk. It read

_OMG, how are you and Link so friendly? you have only known him for two minutes! Let the rest of the girls have a shot at him!_

Zelda quickly scribbled a reply

_I met him earlier when I was parking my car. He has a motorbike. I was being polite earlier but now I actually have a reason to talk to him. 1st and 2nd period with him. Beat that. ;-)._

Zelda threw a quick smile at Midna, who was repeating the words "your car?", before she resumed talking to Link telling him where the rest of his classes were until the bell rang for the end of homeroom. Midna got up and shot Zelda a look which clearly meant "Get in there girl!"

Link started to gather his things but Zelda stopped him.

"Because Mr Shad is an English teacher he stays in this classroom. So unless you want to move seats you don't have to move seats."

"Oh cool" He sat back down and looking around at the room. "So, is everyone in homeroom in this class?"

"No, this is Advanced English."

"Advanced?" He shot her a quizzical look.

"You are not a man of many words are you? We are the "special" seniors on honour roll. I guess at your last school your report card must have been good."

"Uh, I guess so. I never missed a deadline." He said not arrogantly but more kind of embarrassed. Zelda could feel her heart fluttering for this guy already.

"That's cool. Impa makes sure I always do my homework as soon as I get home." Zelda tried to keep the mood happy.

"Impa?"

"Yeah, she was my nanny when I was younger but now she just keeps an eye on me while my Dads out of town."

"You must be rich to have had a nanny." He was obviously interested in her now.

"Well I wouldn't say rich, but I guess being Mayor, Dad does have a lo-"She tried not to sound spoilt as she said that but Link cut her off

"Your dads the Mayor!" He sounded incredulous and immediately followed that up with "If you don't want to talk to me that's fine." Zelda held up a hand

"I do want to talk to you its nice talking to someone who doesn't try to make themselves worthy t talk to me. I'm a normal person. Besides I was chosen by the mighty Popsicle Sticks. I can't back out now I accepted the challenge." They both laughed quietly and turned to face Mr Shad when he called for order.

"Now we are all here, you all know me, we have a new student his name is Link Kokiri, and I have a big project planned for you. As you are all also in my Advanced Drama class the project will be a bit cross curricular. I will put you into pairs once we find out what the project is. With that let's begin!" Mr Shad then turned on the projector and the words written on the PowerPoint slide were

Write and perform a two person play!

**Authors Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor have I ever played it. I use Zeldapedia and other FanFics as my character guidelines. Also I only have a general idea of where this is going. Also if anyone wants to be my Beta, I would appreciate it.**


	3. Drama Project

**Just a quick thing, I am not at all sure where this is going. There is definitely going to be no really strong stuff, but I will eventually raise the rating to T. After all this is a story about teenagers. By the way, although the story is set in America, I am English. Also one small count of language alert. And a challenge. Guess how old I am. I dare you. The answer will surprise you. Just PM me with your guess**

Immediately the room erupted into chatter as everyone started planning ideas. Mr Shad called for attention, but no one heard him. Delving into his store cupboard he emerged a few seconds later with a whistle in his hands. He placed it in his mouth and, after placing his fingers in his ears, he blew into it as hard as he could. The ear piercing sound made all of the students turn around and stop talking.

"Sorry about that, but you were disrupting my class and your own learning." Mr Shad grinned at his class of wincing 17 year olds. "Anyway, now I can give you the full details of your assignment. I would allow you to choose your own partner but I am sorry to say there is an odd number of people in this class so there will be one group of three. So as not to leave someone alone and upset at the end, I will pick your partners by use of the magical Popsicle sticks. The last three names lift in the jar will be the three. And with that I shall begin."

He withdrew the first couple of pairs and the room was either filled with "Yay! I have loads of great ideas" or "Great, stuck with you". By the time there was five sticks left only Ganon, Zelda, Link, Navi and Sheik.

"Drum roll please, we are down to our last five people." Mr Shad rolled up his sleeves and put his hand into the jar picking up two of the sticks. "And now the final group of two... Navi and... Sheik. This leaves Ganon, Zelda and our new recruit, Link, as our one group of three. Are there any questions? No? Good. I will not change these groups unless I think it is absolutely necessary. The play can be about anything you want. However the final play must be at least seventy minutes long. We will present them to each other and then the best play will be performed again, in front of the staff at the end of term. The presentations will take place in the last week of term. While that is usually a relaxed time anyway, you will not have regular lessons then you will have Drama and English non-stop until we have seen them all and voted on our favourite. Now I do have one thing to make this challenging. I will give you a piece of information for your play. It may be a prop you have to use, it may be a setting. It might even be a character. All you know is what I will tell you. Now talk amongst your groups." Mr Shad grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and chugged about half of the bottle before leaving the room.

Link and Zelda turned their chairs towards one another before saying anything.

"So who's Ganon?" Link asked

"I'm Ganon." A voice behind Link sneered. Link turned around and was faced with the hulking of the voice. Over six foot tall, and wearing a varsity letterman jacket, the redheaded guy in front of Link was definitely not to be messed with.

"Hey Ganon, this is Link. Link this is Ganon." Zelda quickly made the introductions, sensing the boys were trying to size each other up.

"So Zelda what did you do during vacation? I went to England. I was invited to Buckingham Palace but I turned it down. I had too many babes to please. If you get my drift." Ganon tipped his head back and roared with laughter. A few people turned to look but seeing Ganon immediately turned back to their conversation. Zelda tried to be tactful

"Impa took me to Italy for a fortnight. I went to see Juliet's balcony. Maybe we could do a kind of Romeo and Juliet thing."

"That sounds great Zelda. We could do a modern take and add our own spin on it. You would have to play the Juliet character though. I don't have the right curves." Link said smiling at the last part. Zelda giggled and blushed slightly. Ganon noticed and after pulling up a chair sat down next to Zelda looking quite possessive.

"But isn't there only Romeo and Juliet there's like twenty people in the whole play. And Link there can't play the other eighteen people." Ganon growled

"How about we wait until we have written the play before we decide the characters." Zelda suggested, sensing that the two young men might start brawling.

"That would be a good idea." Link said smiling at her again, relived he wouldn't be involved in a punch up on his first day.

"Speaking of which we need to brain storm. If we're all agreed on a Romeo and Juliet style play we need to think of a plot. How about we each come up with ideas for the plot and then later when we've thought of five we can discuss the one we want to use." Zelda waited to see their reaction before continuing." Shall we discuss our ideas in about half an hour?"

The two young men agreed and they all went back to their desks to start brainstorming.

Thirty minutes later they reconvened and shared their ideas. Ganon suggested lots of love triangle ideas involving gangs and punch ups, Link suggested one where a poor artist falls in love with the towns leading business woman, who happens to be in a relationship with the chief of police. Zelda thought it was really good but Ganon said it was to "touchy feely" and there had to be more action. Zelda had only come up with one and had spent most of the time refining it.

"It's about a young woman called Hannah. She moves to a new city to make a fresh start as an actress and meets a guy called Matt. Matt is a playwright who writes for the theater she works for. They have instant chemistry but after a mugging she meets the chief of police, the suave, charming James Wilson. But he turns out to be a horrible womaniser and she turns to Matt for comfort. When James finds out he gets really jealous and he attacks them both on their way back from opening night. They get roughed up really badly but Hannah manages to run and get help. James is arrested and it ends with Matt showing her the play he's written just for her." Zelda looked at the two teenagers in front of her and saw the looks of astonishment on their faces.

"That was fucking brilliant. I know which one I want to do!" Link said enthusiastically.

Ganon agreed and they started drafting out the first scene. By the time the bell for second period went and Mr Shad came back and did a progress report with them they had a rough outline of the first scene. When it came to who would play Matt and who would play James they decided that once they had the first scene written and it was time to start learning lines for that part so they could rehearse, then they would decide. Secretly when she was writing down her idea she had already decided Link would play Matt and Ganon would play James, but she knew Ganon was a great actor, and she could tell Link had muscles due to the fact he was wearing a t-shirt which showed his biceps. When second period ended, they gathered their things and headed off to the cafeteria. Ganon went and sat with his friends and Zelda showed Link where everything was before showing him where his next class would be before excusing herself to go and talk to Midna. She filled her in on what was happening in her class. When the bell went for the end of Break they went to their next class (World History) and got on with the day.


	4. Drama!

By lunchtime Zelda had caught up with all of the summer gossip and learnt that there were two more people joining the school the next week, who couldn't start that week because they hadn't officially moved in to their respective homes yet. She and Midna went to find Link to make sure he was okay. When they found him he was talking to Sheik and they were joking around as if they were old friends.

"Hi Link; I see you've met Sheik."

"Yeah he's in most of my classes. He was telling me about his play in Drama." Link said, smiling as soon as he saw Zelda.

"Cool, no doubt I'll hear all about this later."

"Later? Do you to hang out a lot?"

"Zelda and I go way back. Before her dad was mayor, she lived next door to me. We were best friends. We even dated in sixth grade." Sheik laughed remembering their relationship. "We got "married" at one point. Can you remember, you even got Impa to conduct the service. She even did the whole "if you break her heart I will kill you speech. Classic Impa." Zelda and Sheik laughed at the memory before turning back to Link. Link looked happy to hear that they weren't dating and were just good friends.

"So Impa has looked after you for a long time?"

"Yeah, my dad comes from a very wealthy family, so I've always had a full time child minder. Impa was my mother's best friend right from when they were kids, so dad knew she would look after me." Zelda said with a faint smile on her face and a vacant look in her eyes. "My mother died giving birth to my younger brother. He died not long after she did, he was premature. He was born when he was twenty three weeks. He wouldn't have been very healthy if he had lived anyway. Twenty three weeks is way too early to be able to survive without complications." The smile was gone and she looked like she was about to cry_. I can't do this in front of other people. Especially Link. Midna and Sheik know me, they were there for me, but I barely know Link. I can't let him see me like this._ She turned and ran to the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and quietly tried to stop the tears. She heard Midna come in and shout at all the freshman to get out. Zelda couldn't help but smirk when she heard that, Midna always scared freshman whenever she did that.

"Zelda, come out, I know you're in there. I can deal with you needing some time to calm down, but the new guy is freaking out, asking if you're okay." Midna's voice dropped to a comforting level. "I know you still feel bad about what happened but it was ten years ago. I'm gonna get Nabooru and then you're going to talk to her for a bit, I'll be back in a minute." With that Midna left the room, leaving Zelda on her own again.

No more than a minute later Midna was back with Nabooru, Zelda's guidance counsellor. "Hey Zelda, I hear you're feeling down. Do you want to come into my office to talk? Midna can only scare off the new fish for so long." Nabooru joked. Zelda opened the door and she gave Nabooru a hug. "Hey, you must be upset if you want a hug. Normally you're tough as old boots, Zelda. Come on lets go to my office." They walked out of the girl's bathroom and to Nabooru's office. When they got there Nabooru shut the door and sat down at her desk.

"I know you don't cry over nothing. And I have known you long enough to know that only two things will make you cry. When you can't remember your lines no matter how much you look at them, and when you talk about your mother. Remember you were seven when she died and you coped a lot better than most seventeen year olds would. Remember you went to school the very next day and got on with all of your lessons. You signed up for drama club that day. You sit there all lunch if you want but I want you to put on your brave face and get on with the rest of the day, it is only one lesson after this. I've got to go to a meeting in a minute so when the bell goes for afternoon registration just go to your tutor room, okay." Zelda nodded and Nabooru left the room. Zelda took her lunch out of her bag. She mechanically ate it all until it was all gone. She eventually stopped crying and somehow got lost down memory lane.

_**Zelda Flash Back Time (General POV)**_

_10 years before_

"_Daddy, where's Mommy? I want to see my new brother!" the seven year old Zelda said._

"_Sweetie, Mommy's gone to heaven." Her father said as he tried to put on a brave face. He was failing hopelessly and Zelda could see the tears falling down his face. "And your brother, it doesn't look like he's going to make it either." With that her dad broke down and enveloped her into a bear hug. "It's just us now sweetie, it's just us."_

_1 Month later_

"_Zelda, your dad and I have decided you need to go and talk to someone about all that's been going on. I know you've been really brave, going to school and joining drama club, but you're seven. You shouldn't be trying to be strong for everyone else. So I've booked you in to see a therapist tomorrow. She's called Nabooru and she lost her mother when she was your age as well. She was one of my friends when I was growing up. She and your mother were good friends as well but they got out of touch, I thought you'd like to talk to her, because she knew your mother as well. Just go to see her tomorrow. I arranged it so you get to skip Math." Impa said as she helped Zelda stitch the eye onto Spooks, Zelda's favourite toy bear. _

"_Okay, Impa. Can I go and play with Sheik after dinner?" _

_The Next day_

"_Hi Zelda I'm Nabooru. I'm not gonna diagnose you with some disorder or something; my job is to talk to you to help you deal with what's been going on. So you say whatever you want. Even if it's really rude or really mean, whatever you say I will not repeat to anyone else, unless you want me to." Nabooru smiled at the young girl who was fidgeting on the hard orange chair she was sat on. "That chairs really uncomfortable, I keep asking them to let me buy some new ones but they don't let me. But I have managed to bring in some beanbags if you want to sit on one of them." The seven year olds face lit up._

"_Really! Can I?" her face lit up when she saw Nabooru take out two beanbags from the cupboard in the corner of the room._

_**End Zelda's Flashback (Back to Zelda's General POV)**_

She was drawn from her train of thought when the bell for the end of lunch went. She gathered her things and started down the corridor towards her tutor room. As soon as she walked in Link ran up to her.

"Zelda are you okay? I'm really sorry about earlier. I asked you loads of personal questions and you don't even know me. I am really sorry. Don't hate me please." His words came out in a jumble as he tried to apologise to her.

"It's okay. I usually don't cry about things unless it's... that I'm talking about. I tend to bottle things up anyway, so I guess crying let it out. Anyway I couldn't hate you. I like you too much." She said, blushing when she realised exactly what she said.

"You, like me. Like like-like me?" Link said bashfully.

"Uh... yeah. It's like I don't know you at all really but I have this connection with you. Is that weird?"

"No, I have a connection with you. I just don't really have a filter on what I say. I just say stuff without really thinking it through. And this will sound really out of the blue, but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. I mean if it doesn't work out I'll back off and we can still be friends and project buddies, but if you just show me around town, all the good shops and places like that, that would be good." He was tomato red as he said this, expecting to be rejected. But he was surprised when she said

"I'd like that a lot. Do you want to meet me outside Telma's Bar on Main Street tonight at about seven? Then we can go catch a movie or have a look at the mall. Is that okay with you?"

"Wha- yeah that's great. I'm just surprised you said yes." He seemed flabbergasted by her answer.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised. Every girl in the room is staring at you right now. Apart from Midna, but that's because she's Midna. She doesn't go with the flow. She goes off and makes her own current and doesn't care what other people say." He looked around and every female in the room, aside from Midna was looking at him. When they saw him looking around they pretended not to be looking and kept glancing at him.

"I guess you're right. Do you want to go sit down?" he gestured towards their desks and they went and sat down as Mr Shad came in. He did a quick head count and then, in a Scottish accent, he said "All right, now off with you, you little buggers." Zelda, Link and Midna walked off towards their last lesson of the day (P.E) and Zelda, discreetly slipped her hand into Links.


	5. First Date

**Quick thing, updates will not be this regular. Number of words may vary and the rating will never go up to M for lemons or anything. No one accepted the challenge from a few chapters back by the way. To ruin for you, I'm 13. So, yeah. Have run, review and tell your buddies.** **I don't own Zelda.**

It was about six that night and Zelda had already gone through most of her wardrobe. Impa stood in the doorway watching her pick up various tops and skirts and holding them against her. "You know the whole process would work better if you wore the clothes instead." Impa teased.

"I know but I can't figure out what to wear."

"You've never made this much fuss over any other boy before. So you really like this one. Tell me what happened today." Impa sat on the big couch in the corner of the room and patted the spot next to her. Zelda obediently sat down and recounted her day to Impa letting her know about Link and what he was like. "Hmm. He sounds nice. And he is definitely attractive from what you've told me. But you remember. If he wants you to do something you don't want to do, just say no. If its drugs, alcohol or se"

"Impa, I'll be fine. You don't need to have the "talk" with me. I had it in eighth grade. And whenever I go to a party or on a date you give it to me again."

Impa laughed. "True, but that way you never do anything bad. But as it is your first date with this boy your curfew is 10 o'clock. And clothes wise I would say just wear something casual. Jeans and a nice t-shirt." Impa got up and left the room while Zelda selected some jeans and a blue t-shirt with the words "Drama Queen" printed on it. She changed and went down stairs. She felt her phone buzz, and opened a text from Midna.

_Hey, so you and new guy are going on a date. Cool. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. But if it doesn't work out, send him my way.;)_

Zelda quickly sent back a reply saying:

_Not likely. Have you seen the muscles on him? Plus, we really get each other._

Almost immediatly she got a response.

_Girl, you've known him one day. He could be a total jackass for all you know._

_True, but I'll take a chance. :)_

Checking the time, she realised that if she was going to make it to Telma's in time she would have to leave soon. She got her new messenger bag, with a triforce on it and put in her purse and phone. She grabbed her jacket off the banister and grabbed her keys. She opened the door and called to Impa that she was leaving before she went to her car and started it up. She carefully manoeuvred her way off the drive before turning onto the road and driving down the road.

When she got to Telma's she was surprised to see Link already waiting there. It was still ten to seven and she was happy he was early. He saw her pull up at the curb and jogged over to her.

"Hi, I was hoping to surprise you by being early, but I guess you had the same idea." They both laughed and all tension they felt was instantly melted. He got in the car on the passenger's side and put his seatbelt on. Zelda carefully pulled back onto the road and they drove to the mall parking lot half a mile down the road. They found a spot and they casually strolled into the mall. They walked past Macy's and Barnes and Noble before heading towards the food court. They couldn't decide what to get so in the end they flipped a quarter to decide between a 50's themed diner and sushi. In the end they went to the diner and sat down in a booth. A waitress came over and took their order, never once looking at Zelda but only looking at Link. She kept winking at him and was obviously flirting when she "accidently" dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up, giving Link an eyeful of her chest. He went bright red and purposely looked away. Zelda tried not to laugh and in the end had to say something to the waitress. She looked at her nametag before speaking.

"Hey, Din. Can you stop hitting on my boyfriend. He's not interested." Zelda smiled sweetly at the waitress, who harrumphed before flouncing off. Link's face slowly returned to its normal colour.

"You uh. You called me your boyfriend." Link said trying not to sound accusing.

"Yeah, it seemed the only way to get her to go away and get our order. Although, I wouldn't mind it being true. You being my boyfriend I mean." Zelda said shyly.

"I would like that, a lot. But it's just occurred to me that I barely know anything about you. And you know nothing about me. So do you want to just get to know each other today and see where today goes?" He suggested looking hopeful. "I haven't gone on many dates before. No that's a lie. I haven't gone on any dates before now. Everyone who asked me was either not my type or borderline stalkers. And everyone I wanted to ask out was one of the popular kids and going out with jocks. Sorry I'm babbling. I tend to do that when I get nervous. Well, that or I just grunt and answer in one word answers. Jeez, now I'm babbling about babbling. That's new." He exhaled slowly catching his breath. "If you don't want to go out with me I'll totally understand."

"No, I get it. I've only gone out with a handful of people. As daughter of the Mayor, I'm naturally a popular person. I've obviously "gone out" with Sheik." She made the quotation marks in the air. "I've gone out with some jocks as well, to go with the cliché, but the only one who I felt had any sort of connection with was the quarterback. Guess who that is." He thought about for a moment. "Of course you won't know many people at school. But you've definitely met him." He thought about it for a few more moments before his face turned to one of shock.

"You don't mean. You and him. Dated. For how long? When?" Zelda chuckled seeing him get flustered and confused about her old boyfriend.

"Yeah, me and Ganon dated for the summer of Sophomore year and up until Christmas of Junior year. He is really sweet once you get to know him, but the real problem is that he is an amazing actor. He was really nice and caring when we were alone but when we with his mates he was a real jerk you know. He made loads of sexist remarks and treated me like some sort of trophy wife, acting as though I didn't have a brain. He apologised afterwards, every time as well and I fell for it. Turns out though he'd been going out with other girls as well, on the side and when I found out I slapped him, called him an "A grade bastard" then stormed off and made it official that I had dumped him. He got over it but still treats me as though we are going out, so I guess he still thinks he has a shot. He gave up his player ways as well. Thought I'd take him back if he did. But I didn't and I guess he just broke his habit of cheating." She threw Link a wry smile. "Looks like I'm the one babbling one."

"Nah, it's okay. Besides now we know about each other's dating past." He looked over towards the counter and saw that the Din was bringing over their drinks. "Looks like our drinks are here." Din slammed the drinks on to the table and not-so discreetly placed a scrap of paper with her phone number scribbled on it in Link's lap.

"Well, she knows how to take a hint doesn't she." Zelda said brightly as Din strutted off. Link, who was taking a sip of Diet Coke at the time, laughed and spluttered coke onto the table.

"Well, that was attractive." They both laughed and Link took Zelda's hand in his.

By eight they had finished their meal, (Cheeseburgers for both of them) and had walked around the mall a couple of times, Zelda pointing out the ones with great deals and her favourite ones. Link has responded by dragging her into one of her favourites and buying her a little golden chain, with the triforce symbol on it.

"I can't let you buy it for me. It's really expensive." She protested as he put it around her neck.

"I saw the symbol on your bag, and it reminds me of these stories my mother used to tell me. They were about the Hero of Time and how he and two others were the bearers of the Triforce. I was obsessed with those stories and so was my mom. In fact my mom bought a chain with it on when I was like ten. When she uh, passed away late that year, she gave it to me in her will and said that I was to always wear it until either the day I get married or the day I turn 25, whichever comes first."

"That's really sweet. My mother used to tell me those stories as well, she said the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is supposed to have been a princess and has descendants and that I was probably one of them." Zelda smiled as she remembered her mother curtseying and making her a royal throne out of a kitchen chair and tinsel. "She drew the triforce on my hand and said it was the mark of wisdom. She even wrote out the stories by hand into this huge book and said when I was older I could add more stories to it. She did loads of different ones as well, where the princess wasn't actually in it but was instead disguised as a Sheikah, named would you believe it, Sheik. She made that one for Sheik, because you don't actually know if the character is a boy or a girl, it just leaves you guessing. Anyway I still can't let you give this to me. It's too much."

"Well when's your birthday?"

"End of the month, why?"

"Because now it is a rather early birthday present. Happy Birthday!" Zelda couldn't help but blush at how sweet Link was being, despite only knowing her for one day. "Anyway, it's getting on a bit and didn't you say your curfew was 10? We'd best be heading back, because from what you've told me, Impa seems like the sort of person who would murder me if you get home late."

"No, she's really nice once she knows you. She has a way of judging peoples characters just from a description of them. She's already judged your character from what I've told her. But I won't tell you what she said. You might freak out and decide she has expectations." Link pretended to be outraged and grabbed her hand.

"Well, does she expect me to ask you if you want to go out again on Saturday?"

"No, but I do."

"Well then, if you expect me to, I shall." He suddenly stopped in the middle of the nearly deserted mall and got down on one knee. "Fair maiden, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the movies this Saturday?" He kissed her hand and looked at her, like a puppy might look at their favourite toy.

"Why, of course good sir. But only if you accompany me to my car and let me drop you off at your home." She said playing along. Immediately he leapt to his feet and started walking.

"Race you to the car" He shot her a grin before breaking into a run and heading towards the nearest exit. Zelda grinned before also breaking into a run, secretly glad she wore her sneakers and not her heels. She slowly caught up with him and by the time he was in the parking lot she was just behind him. He turned to see where she was and was surprised to see her just behind him. He slowed out of surprise and she ran in front of him triumphantly putting her hand on the hood of her car. Slightly out of breath they smiled at each other and Zelda couldn't help but tease him.

"Beaten by a girl. Not sure if I want to go out with a loser." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I forgot to mention the winner gets a prize." He stepped closer and Zelda realised their faces were inches apart.

"What's the prize?"

"This." And he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She shut her eyes and the only two thoughts whizzing round her head were;

_OMG, his lips are so soft!_

And

_If he hasn't gone on any dates before and this is his first kiss, then he must spend a lot of time with his pillow._

She opened her eyes when he pulled away and sucking in a shaky breath said,

"Wow. Um, I guess we'd best be going. Where do you live, I'll drop you off." He told her his address and they hopped in the car. She carefully pulled out of the parking lot and started driving on the main road. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss ten minutes later when she dropped him off. She carefully drove back to her house and went to bed soon after getting in. She found a note on her pillow saying, _Went to bed early. I trust you to be back by ten. Talk to you tomorrow, Love Impa._

Smiling Zelda crawled between the sheets. She was asleep in minutes.


	6. Second Day Back

**A/N: This chapter is a bit fluffy and Zelda is a bit OOC. If you feel the romance is fake, I don't care because, I am 13. I have never gone on a date and I have never play LoZ! I have a Beta now, BlueFrenchHorn97, so any grammar errors are probably taken care of. And Zelda... see for yourself.**

The next morning Zelda found she was awake well before her alarm went off. She got up and dressed in similar clothes to the day before, making sure she wore the necklace Link bought for her. After getting her things in order she slipped down stairs and made herself some breakfast. When Impa came down nearly an hour later, she was sat at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Normally I'm waking you up around now. Instead you're up and making breakfast. You must have had a good time last night." Zelda blushed and Impa grinned. "So, how was your date?"

"It went really well. Its early days but we're going to the movies on Saturday."

"Well, good luck. I hope this means you're going to be on time for school from now on. You know, so you can spend more time with your new boyfriend." Impa teased and Zelda threw her toast crusts as her. Impa dodged them and poured herself some coffee.

"Well, I will need to be early anyway; with the new project I need to focus on that so I'll need to try harder to keep my grades up."

"I hope you do keep your grades up. You are on honour roll and if you so much as get a B on an assignment I will make you dump that boy faster than it takes for you to learn lines." Zelda knew she wasn't joking and promised she wouldn't let her grades slip. Impa glanced at the clock on the wall and said

"If you want to be on time let alone early you'd better set off in the next five minutes. Zelda picked up her bag and, after draining her coffee, she ran out to her car and started it up. She drove to school, thinking about Link.

When she got to school, ten minutes earlier than she would have if Impa or Midna had driven her, she made sure to park near to where she first met Link, the day before. Links motorbike was already there and she wondered where he was. As she was getting out of her car she saw a piece of paper taped to the seat of Link's bike. Looking closer she saw it had her name written on it. Puzzled she picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Hey Zelda, I see you found my note. I really enjoyed last night and I wrote out a draft for scene two. I know we don't have Drama or English today but if you want to read through the draft, I'm in the library._

_Link_

Smiling, Zelda slipped the note into a pocket on her bag and walked into school. She nodded politely at a few people before heading towards the library. She scanned the room and spotted Link sat in the corner. Just as she was about to head over to him, someone else sat down next to him. It took Zelda no time to realise it was Malon, the red headed girl who's dad owned Lon Lon Ranch, the only farm nearby. Zelda could feel an unfamiliar wave of jealousy wash over her as Malon obviously started flirting with Link. Link looked visibly uncomfortable and Zelda couldn't stop herself from thinking of how she would kill Malon if she so much as laid a finger on Link. Before Zelda fully realised what she was doing she had stalked over there and was glaring at a surprised Malon.

"Hey bitch that's my boyfriend you're hitting on." Zelda snarled.

"Wha-? But he only joined school yesterday."

"Yeah, but he's my boyfriend. I gave him a tour of the mall, he took me out to dinner and we decided we're going out. Got that?"

Malon blanched and quickly walked off, muttering about how she didn't know. Zelda turned to Link and saw he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You are this really sweet, cool girl who I really want to go out with and then you terrify you're supposed competition. But it's not like you have anything to worry about. I don't know why you'd think I would even look at another girl when I'm going out with you." Zelda blushed and sat down next to him, smiling when he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"So, where's the draft you wrote? I stormed all the way over here and acted like a complete bitch, which is really not what I want to be like, to defend our relationship, possibly ruining my entire reputation at this school as a goody-goody, forgetting what I actually came over here for!" Link laughed again but Zelda slapped him on the arm and he stopped. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a ring binder. He flipped it open and found the right page.

"Here." He slid the binder over and she read the script, her face showing not giving away what she thought of it. When she got to the end, she slid it back to him, her face deadly serious. "So what do you think?"

"Well, you really, really need to..." She paused for a moment, as if searching for the correct words. "Write your own stuff, this is amazing! I don't care about what Ganon's gonna say, you could write the whole thing!"

"You think?" He searched her face, trying to confirm she was serious.

"Yes, I think. And I also think we need to start heading towards homeroom." As if on cue the bell rang and they picked up their things, before leaving the room. Malon seemed to have spread the word that Link was taken, as all the girls seemed to be glaring at Zelda as she held Links hand. When they got to homeroom they sat down and when Midna came in they were happily looking at the newsletter about various clubs running that semester.

"So what are the two love birds up to?" Midna joked as she joined them.

"Nothing much, Zelda read my draft of the play and she screamed at that weird red headed girl."

"Malon? She probably had it coming." Midna went to high five Link, but seeing the look on Zelda's face thought better of it and retracted her hand. "Guess it's a touchy subject. What clubs are you joining this year? Aside from drama club though."

"I'm not sure. With the big project, I might not have time to do the big musical or the Senior Summer Slam. But I'm stuck between ninjutso and self defence classes."

"Didn't you already ace self defence in like, seventh grade?"

"Yeah, but now we're seniors we get to use the equipment."

"Equipment?"

"You know, in ninjutso they have the Ninjato, a short bladed, straight sword, and this thing called a shinai. It's this bamboo sword, staff thing and even when it's used by the best, it only leaves a bruise! No serious damage!"

"Oh my god, I'm dating a psychopath!" Link suddenly burst out with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh yeah. Um, Link, I'm kind of a nut for martial arts and weapons... is that really weird?"

"A bit but, let me be honest here, I think it's sexy. You know how to defend yourself and now I know I _should _be the one worried about _you_ taking the relationship to far!" Midna laughed and Zelda slapped her on the arm, just as Mr Shad walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"I hope that wasn't what I think it was Zelda. Because if it was then I would be forced to give you a warning which, I'm aware, you have yet to receive from a teacher."

"No, I was merely swatting a fly." Zelda said innocently as Midna and Link suppressed giggles.

"Good. Although I have found one usually swats flies more successfully with a fly swatter, not a hand." He sat down at his desk as Link and Midna burst out with hysterical laughter. Zelda pouted and Link immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with Midna. You've been here for one day and already she's leading you off the rails. When you end up in detention for the fifth time you'll regret laughing with her." Link dragged his chair closer to hers again and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay though. If I start to become a trouble maker you'll put me back on the right path. Besides, you'd probably beat me up using your crazy martial arts skills!" He joked and she smiled. "But I took fencing and hand to hand combat in junior and sophomore year so I can defend myself quite well. You know, if I could get over the whole "I don't beat up women" rule. But as far as clubs go, I'm taking film making and basketball. But I think you should go with ninjutso. It sounds really cool." Zelda found herself agreeing and they spent the rest of homeroom talking about their play.

**So, yeah, Zelda does not like people flirting with Link. As is the norm in a relationship (I think). Review, but don't be all like, "Uh, Zelda isn't like that, I think your the bitch!" Bitch, please. :)**


	7. Dodgeball!

**Quick thing, this is a kind of gap filler because I realised people were right, the romance was to fast. Also, I had to give something about Link's past. He is a bit OOC, but this doesn't stick to any game, so I thought, why not, add characters from the far reaches of the Zeldaverse, so I searched Zeldapedia until I found a few characters which fit. They may or may not join the story full time. Also, the updates may be days apart or weeks, months even, once I gain a social life. ;) **

It turned out they had most of their lessons together, aside from World History and Math, but they were happy to find out Midna and Sheik were in the majority of their classes. P.E was segregated, but when they were playing more competitive sports like, dodge ball or soccer, the two teachers made them play girls vs. boys. On that particular day they decided they would play dodge ball, so obediently the two teams separated. Zelda found herself nominated as team captain and went to shake hands with the captain of the boy's team, Zant. Zant was a real jerk, and his dad was Zelda's dad only competition for Mayor each time there was an election and Zant took this out on Zelda. Whenever they played dodge ball, he always aimed at her.

Zelda never took it personally, though as she knew Zant's dadtook it out on him. It was no secret that his dad beat him, but no one did anything. Zant's dad had a few friends on the shadier side on town and people knew what might happen if they mentioned what was going on. This made him a very formidable figure but Zelda's father remained Mayor because he was such a nice person. He had taken Zelda's mother's death in his stride. He had grieved for a long time but realised if his daughter was going to be the strong one she would lose her childhood, for good. So he cleaned himself up and dove into politics, quickly earning himself the title: "King of Hyrule". His slogan was "Taking action, getting results". He followed that religiously, and ensured Hyrule was a safe place. He always made time to see Zelda, at least once a week, as with his reputation of getting good results, he was running for senator and was away on trips a lot. Whenever she had a play, he would make sure to come and see it on opening night or if that wasn't possible, he would make sure Impa filmed it, so he could watch it whenever he wanted. Zelda knew he tried his best to be there for her and was starting to think about how she would tell him about Link.

She brushed that thought aside though when Zant enclosed her hand in an iron grip.

"May the best team win, Princess." He sneered. Zelda responded with a equally tight grip and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to go easy on you." She turned and walked back to her team, already lined up against the wall. The teachers, who stood next to the doors ready to make a quick escape if the game got too heated, did a quick recap of the rules.

"If the ball hits you anyway except the head, you're out. If you throw the ball and they catch it, without it bouncing on the floor, they get the option of sending you out or getting a team member back into the game. When the game starts you go and try and grab the balls. If you pick one up you have to run back to your team's wall and touch it before you may throw it. Any questions, no? Good. Now play dodge ball!"

The shorter of the two teachers blew a whistle and half of the girls, charged forward, Zelda among them, to get the blue rubber balls. The boys however had taken a different approach and had all charged forward.

Zelda managed to grab a ball and ran back to the wall. She took a quick look and saw all of the people she knew were good at dodge ball, whether they were on her team or not. She called over a few of her team members who she knew could aim and told them that when they got a ball, don't throw it but hold on. They nodded and she caught a glimpse of Link carefully throwing the balls so they caught the girls on their legs. Zant however, was throwing them at their chests, and had a kind of perverted glee on his face. Zelda felt disgusted but drew her attention back to the game when Ganon threw a ball that just missed her. He raised a hand in apology but she knew he was warning her. He wouldn't miss again. She realised she was still holding the ball from the beginning and she motioned over the girls she had spoken too. They jogged over and she told them what to do. They nodded and then fanned out across the front of their side of the room. After skilfully dodging some balls, Zelda threw a ball straight at Zant's manly bits. The other girls followed suit, either throwing them at him or one of his cronies. Soon they had the majority of the remaining boy's team, cowering towards the back of their side, trying to shield their pride. Ganon, Link and some of the braver boys were still trying to beat the horde of girls and were putting up a fair fight. Soon the numbers were whittled down, but Ganon had caught a ball and Zant had been brought back in. The teams were now made of: Zelda, Midna, Ilia and Tetra. The boy's team consisted of Ganon, Zant, Link and Groose. They each had a ball and were silently sizing up the other team, willing them to throw a ball. The people who were out lined the walls and were shouting for someone to do something or for their team to win.

Groose was the first to break the battle of wills as he threw his ball at Ilia. She managed to dodge it but it bounced off the wall and hit her on the rebound. She placed her ball on the floor and gracefully went to stand at the edge. Tetra, in retaliation, threw her ball at Groose and then picked up the ball that got Ilia out and threw that at him as well. They both hit him and he reacted badly. He picked up one of the offending balls and threw it, aiming at Tetra's head. It made contact and the force of it was enough to knock her to the floor. The teacher with the whistle called for a time out and went to make sure she was okay. She helped her get up and while she went to take her to the nurse's office, the other teacher told them Zelda's team would get a free throw. That basically meant that Zelda's team could throw and get one of Zant's team members out, without being worried of getting hit straight away. Groose was sent off and Zelda told Midna to throw the ball. Midna gleefully stepped forward and threw the ball at Zant. It hit him on the shoulder and bounced off, ricocheting onto the wall, where it rebounded onto Ganon's back. They were both out and suddenly it was Zelda and Midna versus Link. He sheepishly smiled at her, and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"So are you two gonna make out or are we gonna play dodge ball?" Midna asked.

"Play dodge ball." Zelda replied and she took up a stance from which her aim would be near perfect. Link saw what she was doing and realised he was going to lose. Midna adopted the same pose and the remaining teacher shouted "Go!"

Link half heartedly threw a ball at Midna and she easily dodged it and then nodded at Zelda. They both cocked back their arms and threw the balls at him. They pelted his stomach and he fall down, winded. There was a chorus of cheers from the girls and the boys differed between clapping Link on the back and muttering about how they went easy on the girls. The teacher announced the girl's team the winner and then sent them all of to get changed. The other girls crowded round Midna and Zelda as they walked into the changing rooms. Even Malon managed to say what a good job they had done, before running off, looking quite scared of Zelda.

After they had got changed they met up with Link and Sheik outside of their next class, German. They went and sat down, at one of the grouped tables and took out their notebooks. The hour flew by and they walked out at the end reciting their conversations for the oral test they would take the next week. They went to the cafeteria for break and Link quizzed Zelda on her conversation piece while Midna talked to Sheik about his summer.

"I went to the Grand Canyon; you know to get the real American experience."

"Wait, you never went to the Grand Canyon before this summer?" Link asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it just never seemed like an interesting place to go, and then me and my family were on our way back from my grandparents, and we were making good time so we thought, why not? So, we did."

"Sheik's family don't usually go to tourist traps. They think that they boost the economy, but don't do much else." Zelda filled in. "Apart from the trips with Impa over the summer I don't really go further than Castle Town, that little town, about twenty miles away. Midna and I go there at the weekend sometimes, because the mall here gets quite crowded, especially when there's a sale going on. Then it gets crazy!"

Midna agreed and the conversation turned to where they'd like to go once they graduated.

"I'd like to go to New York, it's got loads of culture and the amount of things to do is endless." Sheik declared.

"No, California, hot guys, sun all day and you could surf all day!" Midna protested and she and Sheik began bickering at which was better, the East Coast or the West Coast. Zelda turned to Link and asked him;

"So, where did you go to school before?"

"I was homeschooled, and when my mom was alive we lived in Kakariko, but when my mom died, I moved in with my dad and his new wife. He's one of those people who wish they were a hippie. He was born just after the hippie revolution and he's always wished he was born sooner. I was born when he and my mom were just sixteen and he used that as his excuse to go off the rails. So when I moved in with him, he lived in a camper van and drove up and down the country, occasionally stopping at communes and fairs. I lived with him for nearly four years and I saw nearly every tourist trap, America has to offer. When I found out my uncle had tried to get permission for me to live with him, before my dad told the authorities I wanted to live with him, I got really mad, I told him I didn't want to be some weird hippie kid, who spent his life travelling in a van and grow up to be a stoner like him. I said I wanted to have a real high school experience. So I packed up and moved in with my uncle. A load of people bullied me because I came from a hippie background so I didn't make any friends. I hated it there. And when he decided to move here, I had no objections. I still phone his wife, Hope, she was the one who taught me while I lived with them. She's a real nice lady, but she always sided with my dad. When I said I wanted to move, he expected her to agree with him, that I shouldn't, and then she stood up and said no, it was best if I didn't travel, I was missing out on key parts of my teen life. That was the first time I've seen her stand up to him. Anyway, I don't really have anything I want to see, because in four years, I covered most of the tourist traps and county fairs in America." He stopped when he realised Midna, Sheik and Zelda were staring at him, open mouthed. Zelda recovered first and clapped him on the back shouting out

"Ladies and gentlemen, Link Kokiri's longest speech ever!" He blushed as people turned to look at them. Luckily there wasn't many people left in the cafeteria, as break was almost over. He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I try not to make a habit of it."

The bell went for the end of break and they picked up their things, and set off towards English.


	8. Another Project!

**A/N: The word shit crops up. Also I'm into skateboarding at the moment so that comes up. And they have a new project, plus a possible road trip!**

"Right, kiddiewinks. Today I will go over what you've got so far and I will advise you on the things you need help on. I would like you to start blocking your first scene so you can concentrate on your next scene as well. Okay, good" Mr Shad said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together. The class got into their pairs and Link, Zelda and Ganon sat in their group. They got out their copies of the first scene and began blocking the scene. Mr Shad steadily worked his way around the room and by the time he got to the group of three they had begun blocking the second scene that Link wrote. Ganon had begrudgingly accepted that Link did have a talent for writing and they had found the first scene was quite easy to block as it was mostly Hannah meeting and talking to Matt about her new job, what her job would consist of, etc. The casting was still to be decided on for Matt and the boys had decided they would ask Mr Shad's opinion. When he got to them he decided he would base his decision on how they acted in the first scene. He gave them five minutes to learn the lines and they feverishly began scanning the page. Zelda already knew her lines and just went over them in her head.

Ten minutes later Mr Shad called them up to the front and told for the class to be quiet. "Now we shall see the audition process for our very own threesome." The class chuckled and Mr Shad played along. "Poor choice of words, I know. Anyway our single group of three are having some trouble casting so we shall watch as they practise the first scene. We shall switch the people playing the male character, Matt, halfway through to prevent boredom and seeing the same scene twice. With that, let's begin."

Zelda stepped into the square, marked out on the floor in tape, and stood ready to enter the scene. Mr Shad called out "Action!" and she immediately entered character. Ganon was sat at a desk as if he was Matt and Hannah entered the scene.

"Hi, are you Matt? I'm Hannah, I'm supposed to be joining the theatre group and the guy at the box office said I should go talk to Matt." Zelda said feigning confusion.

"Yeah, I'm Matt. They said you'd be coming along. Your job will be to perform in a few plays and musicals until your contract runs out. My job is to write the plays and first I need to see your audition piece, to get a feel about the characters you can play. Is that okay?" Ganon said with a smooth, self conscious voice.

"Uh, yeah. I have a small piece in mind. Shall I start now?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He flashed her a nervous smile. Zelda moved to the middle of the "stage" and started her "audition" piece. Once she was done, Matt stared at her in amazement. "That was brilliant! Okay, I'm gonna have to rewrite the next five plays I've got lined up if you're the lead!" He was ecstatic and he was literally jumping with excitement. Mr Shad took the opportunity to yell "Switch!"

Link got up and stood where Ganon had and when Mr Shad yelled action he started jumping exactly like Ganon had a moment earlier.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked

"I am literally jumping for joy at this momentous occasion! I have auditioned forty women and none of them have had the talent you have! And no, I do not say that to everyone to get into their pants." The class chuckled and Zelda mouthed to Link that they should round up the scene, he nodded and they went back to the scene. He stopped jumping and pretended to pass her a script.

"Here is your script I hope you enjoy it. You will play Sue, the strong but emotionally insecure woman trapped in the building with Mark and William by a psychotic murder that you have all done wrong to. Your only way out is to shoot one of them, but you can't decide which. It's a three person play and to save money I play William. One of the guys from the amateur group is playing Mark; he's actually a police officer. Anyway, I hate to rush you but I have to go to a meeting with the manager and it doesn't please to be late. I'll see you on Tuesday where you will meet the master that is Mark. Okay, good. I shall see you on Tuesday." He turned around and started packing up his desk.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Matt. Bye." Hannah turned and left the room while Matt turned to appreciatively stare at her.

"Bye." He made a small wave and then Ganon called out;

"End Scene!"

Mr Shad walked up to the front and asked the class to raise their hand and vote on who they thought should play Matt. The majority thought Link was better but the menacing look on Ganon's face told them that would not be wise. In the end just over half the class voted for Ganon and Link shook his hand.

"The best man won. Good for you." He said warmly, not a trace of hurt in his voice. He turned to Zelda and she gave him a hug.

"It's okay you didn't get the part. Either way, we still get to work together." She pecked him on the cheek and was greeted by a chorus of "Ooo's" when she turned around. "Oh, shut up!" she said blushing a deep shade of pink. Ganon cleared his throat nosily and told them they should probably get to work on the next scene. She and Link walked back to their desks and they got back to work, discussing what scene three would be about and finishing blocking scene two.

When the bell went for the next lesson, they gathered their things and set off in dribs and drabs, with Link and Zelda arriving at Art at the same time as Midna. They went in and took their seats at a table in the corner, with Sheik arriving shortly after.

"Bathroom." He explained when he sat down, just as the bell rang. The teacher hadn't arrived and, ten minutes later, the class was starting to get restless. Zelda went to the main office and told them the teacher hadn't shown up. They told her to go back to the class while they sent a cover teacher to sit with them. She went back and told the class what was going on. Just as some people suggested leaving and taking a very early lunch, the door opened and Nabooru came in.

"Sorry I'm late but you're regular teacher is facing some pretty hard stuff at home and it doesn't look like they'll be back for a while so until then, I'll be your cover teacher until we can find a replacement." She went up to the front and logged onto the computer while the class got out their art supplies. She checked her email and found the work the class was supposed to be doing. "Okay, you're work this semester is to do a piece of artwork that shows the real you. You can use any medium, paint, photos, sculptures, but this is a piece of work you have to do on your own and you will present it at the schools winter fair. It can show your interests, your family, even your secret love of sock puppets. Your teacher recommends that you discuss ideas with your table buddies and I make a list of what your ideas are so as to see if you'll need help with it, so if you need materials we can try and get it for you. So, yeah, discuss." She went and got a large sheet of paper and the class started talking about what they would do.

"I think I'll do a painting of my all my friends and their personalities." Sheik decided and everyone agreed that it was a good idea. Midna said she would probably make a sculpture of her and how she sees herself, an impish thing called a Twili. Zelda was going to paint her mother and her father, using their wedding photo as a reference. Link surprised them all when he told them he would go to all of the places that mean anything to him, and one of them, was Kakariko, where he had lived with his mother, which was also on the other side of the country,

"Are you sure? That's nearly two thousand miles away." Zelda exclaimed. "The journey would take like a week days if you drove and had regular stops for food, sleep and going to the bathroom. If you spent three days in your town, you would have to drive nearly non-stop to get back, so you didn't miss more than a week of school. How are you going to get permission?"

"I'm going to ask the principal very nicely if me and a few others in my class and take a field trip to see my home town and take in the culture, while also completing our Art projects. Because an escape from all the pressure of school will boost our focus and help us complete important coursework." Link said grinning.

"Great idea, but he's not going to let you, let alone other people take two weeks off school and miss out on our other lessons." Midna pointed out.

"He might if the daughter of the Mayor is one of the people going, and the leader of the group who organises it all, has a wealthy uncle who will make a large donation to the school." Link said with a devious look on his face. "I have access to a Dodge Grand Caravan that can become an open living space if I have enough people coming with me. Anyone want to join me?" He said hopefully.

"I don't know, I think you should ask Nabooru. If she agrees then you can ask the principal." Shad said, being the voice of reason. As if on cue, Nabooru came over to their table.

"What do you want to ask me? Because I think you'll need Impa's permission to date Zelda, not mine." She said, trying hard not to smile, but failing. Zelda blushed and Link went a dark shade of red.

"Actually, I was going to ask if for my project I would be able to drive across the country to take photographs of places close to my heart." Nabooru quirked an eyebrow.

"Places close to your heart. Huh. That's a new one. Why do you need to go across the country to take photos to take photos?"

"Because I used to travel across the country with my dad and my home town is in Maine. So I have a lot of places I want to see again. My hometown, my mom's grave, the place I bought my first bike. Things which have a lot of emotional value for me. I want to do that as my project."

"Well, if you and anyone else you want to take come with me to talk to the principal then I'm sure we won't have a problem." Everyone on the table agreed and they decided to go to the principal at lunch. Link started making a list of what he wanted to take photos of, while Nabooru talked to the others about their projects. When the bell rang, everyone else packed up and left while the small group in the corner waited for Nabooru to finish up writing out the list of who needed help. When she was done they trooped to Principal Potho's office. He listened to their idea with an unreadable expression.

"I will allow you to take this trip, if you can get permission from your parents and a member of staff to accompany you." The group cheered and Portho held up a hand. "You must come back in one week with a full itinerary of what you will do, I expect you all to have coursework prepared and a list of what you will take, and one more person going with you, so you can take shifts while driving. I expect written permission by Friday." The group pondered it and agreed. They were excused and went to the cafeteria. Link risked queuing up for some cafeteria pizza, while the others sat down and ate their home packed lunches. They sat, watching expectantly while he took his first bite of greasy, pepperoni and pepper pizza.

"Uggh. That's vile. I know why you guys don't eat it." Link shuddered, while the others laughed.

"From now on, I recommend preparing your own lunch at home like us. Today, you can eat like a king and share our food though." Midna said, as Zelda passed Link half of her tuna sandwich.

"Thanks. Any chance I can have your pudding as well?" Link asked cheekily. Zelda refused and he put on a fake pout. "Please, pretty please?"

"Again, no. I will not relinquish the noble pudding." Zelda held it up in the air, out of his reach.

"What would you give the pudding up for?" Link asked, while trying to grab the pudding.

"Hmm. I suppose if you can guess my riddles three, then I will consider giving you the pudding. Are you up for a challenge?" Link agreed and Zelda began. "What gets wetter, the more it dries?"

"Easy. It's a towel." Link rolled his eyes and Zelda continued.

"This one isn't as easy. Name one eight letter word that has kst in the middle, and at the end and in at the beginning." Link thought about it for a few minutes and just as Zelda was going to ask him if he would give up, he answered.

"Inkstand, ha. One riddle left!"

"Okay, this one will blow your mind. If you throw me out the window, you'll leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, you'll see someone giving life. What am I?" Link looked utterly stumped and after a few minutes, gave up.

"I'm sorry. But I am completely stuck. What is the answer?"

"N. Throw me out the window, leave a grieving _widow._ Bring me back, but in the_ donor_, you'll see me giving someone life." Zelda said smugly and Sheik wrote it down in a little notebook.

"Why are you doing that?" Midna asked.

"Because, riddles are always useful. If someone is taking the crap out of my name, I just throw one out at them, and seventy five percent of the time, they don't get it. Only Ganon gets them right and he only took the piss a few times. And that was when he was a wimp, trying to show Zant he was cool." Sheik explained and the group went back to eating lunch. Once they were done, conversation resumed and Midna asked the inevitable question;

"Who are you going to take on your road trip?" Link waited a few moments before replying.

"I was thinking of you guys and possibly, Ganon. I'm not so sure about whom I'll take staff wise. Any suggestions?" He queried.

"Ganon?" Zelda asked, while the others looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because, he's part of our English project and we'll be able to work on the project while we're going across the country. Besides, with your history, giving him two weeks off school will be like a peace offering."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But something just occurred to me. Why don't we just get a plane?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, yeah. On my list, I have a few places which aren't in Maine, and I want to go to revisit them. Also there's a Six Flags in Illinois. I'm sure we can make a quick detour on the way." Link said devilishly. The others looked at him and then Midna and Zelda leapt up and high fived.

"Alright! Finally!" They shouted and everyone turned to look at them. Giggling they sat back down. Sheik spotted Ganon, and Link waved him over.

"What's up nerds, Zelda?" He greeted them, nodding at Zelda.

"We are being offered the chance to go on a road trip to Maine and for the purpose of safety; you have been invited as our extra driver. Also, we'll be doing our school work and we'll be able to work on the project a lot." Zelda explained and Ganon thought about it for a bit.

"Sounds good. What do I have to do?"

"Get parental consent by Friday and join us when we meet with the Principal. I'm covering the majority of expenses, although you guys have to reimburse on gas, and you have to be prepared to miss a few classes." Link said and Ganon agreed to go with them.

"Anything is better than this shit- hole." He laughed and the others joined in, albeit nervously. "Okay, we'll see you when we see you, I guess." Zelda said and Ganon took the hint and left. The gang joked around for a bit until the bell rang and then went to afternoon homeroom.

"Oh, by the way, me and Midna are going to the skate park later. Do you want to join us?" Zelda asked and Link said he would be happy to. By the time the final bell went, after their last lesson, they were having a debate about which was better, skateboards or longboards. In the end they decided to have a competition when they got to the skate park. Link had to go home to pick up his board, so they decided to meet in one hour at Telma's bar, and go from there. Link got on his motorbike and revved the engine.

"See you later Zelda, Midna." Then he carefully pulled out of the space and drove on to the main road. Zelda waved to him and Midna got in her own car. By the time she got home, Zelda was thinking about which board she should take. After all, as daughter of the former Hyrule Skateboarding King (1989) then she would have to have a selection at her fingertips.

In the end she chose one her dad had painted for her. It had the Triforce symbol on, and he had designed it shortly after he had married her mother. Before becoming Mayor, he had worked and owned the skate parks board shop. She had learned how to board from an early age and one of her first memories was falling off her board, after trying to do an Ollie. Her dad was working so her mom was watching her. She had picked her up and taken her into the store. She had bought her a new helmet, pads and then an ice cream for not crying. Her dad had then taught her how to safely do an Ollie and she remembered everyone applauding when a little four year old Zelda completed her first 50/50 grind.

Smiling she shook the thought from her head. Luckily, as it was the first week back there wasn't any homework. When she next saw her dad, she'd have to ask him if she could borrow the photo for her project. She wondered how he'd take the news about Link. Hopefully quite well. She knew if he was a good skater then he'd like him. After all, despite being very wealthy and busy as Mayor, you could find him visiting his old workplace and helping out, teaching little kids and older ones how to Ollie, or put on safety equipment. Speaking of which, she'd better get her things together. She grabbed her helmet, pads and skate shoes, before making sure she had her video camera. She always liked to record her sessions, so she could watch it back and see how to improve. Also Midna liked making videos of all the tricks they did and putting them online, so she took it along, just in case they learnt any new tricks. Checking the time, she realised if she was going to get to Telma's bar on time she would have to get going. Grabbing her board, she ran out the door and expertly jumped on. She loved the feeling she got when she was boarding. She went a bit faster and hopped off the curb. She crossed the rarely busy street, and then went down the little pedestrian shortcut to get to the High street.


	9. At the skatepark

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Whimsical Symphony. Your critiscm was not constructive. I hope you burn in hell. I don't like doing this to people, but you did not even read my story because you wanted to read it. You just wanted someone who you could put down, by telling them their work is terrible. Well I don't care. To everyone else, I am sorry for that. I blocked the person mentioned before and felt I needed to let them know what I thought. Anyway, on with the chapter and let me know what you think.**

She was the first one at Telma's bar and she decided to practice a few tricks before the others arrived. Ten minutes later, Midna showed up and they tried doing Ollie's over each other's board. When Link showed up they were both breathless and they ran inside when Link suggested buying a drink first. They had to run back outside to grab their boards. They sat down in a booth and Telma came and took their order. She went off to get their drinks and they started chatting.

"So, there's something I want to know. You have a rich uncle, an awesome motorbike-." Zelda started, but Link cut in.

"Actually, I have several awesome motorbikes, but my Kawasaki Ninja is my baby." He saw the look on Zelda's face. "Carry on."

"Anyway, you have a rich uncle, motorbikes and at least one skateboard. So why do you dress like you just raided a thrift store?" Midna cracked up and Zelda found it hard not to laugh as well. Link put on a sulky pout and Zelda leant over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last second and Midna whooped as the two locked lips.

"Woo, girl! And I thought the guy made the first move." She laughed and, blushing, the young couple separated.

"Shut up." Zelda mumbled and soon Telma arrived with their drinks.

"Anyway, going back to the original topic, the reason I wear cheap clothes is because I lived with hippies for the most impressionable period of my life, my early teenage years. I wore thrift then, I wear cheap, thrift looking clothes now. I only spend lots of money on boards, bikes and, admittedly this is lame even for a hippie half breed, musical instruments. I have an ocarina."

"Of time?" Midna asked, while Zelda spluttered into her Sprite.

"What's so funny?"

"In the stories Zelda's mom told her, the Hero of Time had, would you believe it, and Ocarina of Time. And because, like no one has an ocarina any more, it's really funny when you find someone who does. It's just our little thing. Carry on."

"Anyway, I also have panpipes, because you know, who doesn't have panpipes. I also have a flute and this weird whistle thing. I think it's supposed to call horses. I haven't tried it properly yet. I only got it a few weeks ago. I also have a guitar, bongo and banjo. So I don't seem weird." He explained and Midna snickered.

"Yeah, so you don't seem weird."

"I guess it is pretty weird. Especially as I can only play the weirder ones. You know the ocarina, horse whistle, and the panpipes. I can play the flute, but probably not as well as I think I do." Link admitted and Midna had to excuse herself, so you could stop laughing.

"Well, you certainly didn't mention that, yesterday." Zelda said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, didn't I? Well, from the reaction I just got, I think I should've mentioned it yesterday. I have a feeling the reaction then, would have been a lot kinder."

"Definitely." Zelda agreed.

"Anyway, you know how I have one date to cash in? What movie do you want to see? There's G.I Joe: Retaliation, The Croods, The Host and Olympus Has Fallen. Which do you want to see?"

"Hmm. I'm not a big fan of the G.I Joe films so I'll give that on a miss. And if you want Impa to like you, then Olympus Has Fallen is out of the question. Despite being seventeen, she still treats me like I'm twelve. Which is lucky considering my final two options are rated low enough it won't set off her Impdar." Link looked confused at the last word, and Zelda laughed. "It's what me and Midna call her weird way of knowing when you're doing something she doesn't approve of. This one time I was went to a party with Ganon and basically no one would talk to me, not even him because his friends made him do a keg stand until he passed out. Anyway I had just decided, that maybe if I had a beer, people would come and talk to me and then BAM! Impa comes storming in and tells everyone to help clean up and go home before she called the cops. I have never tried to drink since. Anyway, out of the two, I would pick The Croods. The Host was written by the lady that wrote Twilight, and I can't stand Twilight."

"Fair enough, I will pretend I didn't hear you say you don't like G.I Joe, and I will book tickets for The Croods." He said cheerfully.

After a few minutes Midna came back, still giggling a bit, and they finished their drinks. Link went and paid, while the girls strapped their safety gear back on, and nipped to the toilet. After they had done that they went back outside and Link dutifully followed the girls to the skate park. They led him through side streets, to keep away from traffic, and got to the skate park in five minutes, a lot quicker than usual.

"I guess that's because this time we didn't have to avoid that crazy old lady, remember her. She called the cops on us once for disturbing the peace!" Midna theorised and Zelda agreed.

"Yeah, all I did was sneeze, as I went past her house. She's nuts. Anyway, the ramps and stuff are just through here."

Zelda pointed to a door and they trooped into the cavernous room, known as Shred Central. A few people recognised the two girls, who stood out quite a lot amongst the largely stereotypical dudes that were showing off on the various ramps. Zelda noticed that Link seemed quite annoyed when a large portion of the younger guys there looked at her a little longer than was polite. "Hey Link. I bet you can't grind down that handrail over there." She said, trying to calm the situation before it actually started.

"You're on." He said confidently and he passed her his back pack as he jumped onto his board, gaining enough momentum to Ollie onto the rail. He managed it and he gracefully made his way down, jumping off his board neatly when he got to the bottom."Come on down." Zelda followed, and couldn't resist grabbing his board when she passed it. She expertly manoeuvred her way round the various obstacles while Link chased after her. Laughing she managed to get to the far corner, where all of the new people went. It was secluded, so when they failed, and they all did, there was a friendlier environment than in Shred Central. This was where she had done her first trick, with her mom watching, supporting her. She hopped off her board and wiped away a tear. Now was not the time to be doing this. Link had caught up with her by this point, and noticed the silent tears on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, I keep reminding myself of my mom, and well it's getting to me a lot more than I thought it would." She admitted and Link surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"It's not surprising. I still cry about my mom. Besides, from what you, Midna and sheik have told me, you have put up with a lot. I think that is amazing. I mean, you were only little when your mom died and you took it upon yourself to be the strong one while your dad grieved. I mean, for a kid that is braver than most people dream to be. Don't let it bother you too much." He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll make sure your okay if you do feel down, alright."

"Were you always this chatty, or do I just have that affect on you?" She asked teasingly, her tears drying up, as she grinned at him.

"What can I say, I am a hippie half breed." He laughed and they found themselves in another hug.

"Hi"

"Hi. This is nice."

"Yeah, it is. We should do this again sometime. But right now, I want to know, can you do a 900?"

"Um, sort of. I tried once and managed a 720, but the last time I tried a 900 I nearly broke my arm. So, let's make a wager, if I can almost nearly manage a 900 in the next two hours, you will come with me to tell my uncle I have a girlfriend. Is that oaky?" His eyes met hers and she felt herself falling into them again. She quickly managed to pull away and held out her right hand.

"You're on. But if I win, you have to come with me to tell my dad. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and he took his board off her and started trying. A short while later, Midna and a few of the regulars found them, Link trying and failing, Zelda shouting out words of encouragement and advice. Midna sat down next to Zelda on a rail used for grinds.

"So, I guess your new man is trying to impress you. What is it a 540, 720?"

"900." Midna's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? And you agreed. Do you not want him then?"

"No, we made a bet. If he does it in the next hour and a half, I tell his uncle we're dating. If he fails, he tells my Dad. And I'll throw in Impa, to be mean." Midna laughed.

"That boy's going to have a rough time either way."

They went back to watching, all of the people there shouting out advice to Link. Over the next hour, people must've texted their friends, because everyone in the Hyrule skateboarding community seemed to be here, watching the new guy in town, try to do a 900, to impress the owner of the skate park's daughter. No one really cared she was the daughter of the Mayor, while she was here. It was like a safe haven for her.

As the two hours drew near to the end, Link got closer and closer to completing his side of the bet. Everyone was standing up and cheering for him, as he managed to do the two and a half revolutions that marked a 900. Midna whooped and people were taking photos or filming him as he did it. Suddenly, as his wheels hit the ramp, something went wrong. Link fall off the board and reached out with a hand to catch him, forgetting the one rule skateboarders have when you fall off your board. You don't try to break the fall with your hands; you lean into it with one shoulder and roll into it. Link regretted following his instincts as he winced when he got up.

"Aw crap. I think I messed up my wrist." He said, holding his left arm. "And it's my writing hand to."

Zelda ran up to him and examined his wrist.

"Come on, they have a first aid kit in the equipment shop, they'll check you out." She told him and he obediently headed off in the direction they came in. Zelda picked up his board and bag, before jogging after him, while Midna stayed behind, not wanting to waste some good board time.

"Come on, it's through here." Zelda carefully guided Link towards the door. She led him into the store where Lou, the manager of the skate park, was setting up a display. His face lit up when he saw Zelda.

"Zelda how's your dad? Do you need any equipment? Half price for you. Nah, I'm just kidding. Everything's free. After all your dad gave me this job." He laughed and then noticed Link. "What happened to your friend?"

"He did a 900 and couldn't quite land it." Lou looked shocked.

"A 900! How old is he?"

"I am 17, thank you very much." Link said wincing as he accidently moved his wrist. "And I think I broke my wrist."

"Ouch. That has got to hurt. I'll check it over, but if it looks too bad, you'd be best going to the hospital." Lou examined Link's arm."Yep, it is definitely broken. I can strap it up, but you will definitely have to have it x-rayed. Is that alright."

"Yeah, fine. Zelda, my phone is in my bag, can you get it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she rummaged through his bag. She found his phone and turned it on for him.

"Thanks. Can you phone him to let him know what happened? He's listed under Alfon."

"Sure." Zelda quickly found the name and pressed the call button. Lou meanwhile, was phoning a taxi for him. Link's uncle picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Link. What time are you getting back?"

"Oh, this isn't link. I'm Zelda his... girlfriend. He's had an accident on his skateboard and he's going to the hospital to have his wrist x-rayed. He told me to let you know." Zelda said nervously.

"Alright, can you tell him I'll meet him at the hospital?" Alfon said brusquely.

"Will do." Zelda said, as he hung up. "Link, he'll meet you there." Link acknowledged that as Lou strapped his arm up and wrapped a sling around his arm and neck.

"Good good. Can you come with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, two reasons. One, your presence is very comforting to me. And two, you may have admitted to my uncle that you are my girlfriend, but the deal was you come with me to tell my uncle. You have to say it to his face." Zelda realised he was right, and she did want to make sure he was okay. She picked up their things as they heard a taxi pull up outside.

"Alright you two, I'll ring Impa to tell her where you are Zelda. I hope you come back again." Lou said as he gave the driver a twenty dollar bill. He saw the look on Zelda's face. "I'm paying because it was in my park. Besides, the least I can do is helping your friend out." He explained and the look on Zelda's face softened.

"Alright then. I'll probably come back sometime in the next week, Lou." She said as she slid into the cab, Link sliding in after her. "See you then."

"Bye, princess."

"Don't call me that Lou. I'm still Zelda." She said her voice muffled as Link closed the door. The driver, took the hint and drove off, in the direction of Hyrule General Hospital.


	10. Liar, liar

When they got there, a large smartly dressed man was waiting for them outside. As Zelda helped Link get out of the taxi, she could feel the man's eye boring into the back of her head. When Link got out the man went up to him and laughed.

"I guess you aren't completely hopeless are you lad? You could have done a lot worse." He smiled at Zelda, and she realised his voice was the one she had spoken to ten minutes earlier. It was Link's uncle, and looking closely, she could see he had the eyes as Link. Just, they didn't have the same effect on her. She didn't feel like she was drowning in them. This was just as well, as Alfon looked to be about fifty.

Alfon helped Link through the doors and took him up to the desk. They spoke to the nurse on duty and she called a porter to take them somewhere.

"Can you wait here? I shouldn't be more than an hour." Link asked as he was led through a door.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a bit." Zelda said as she sat down on one of the slippery plastic chairs. She saw a pile of magazines and picked up a five year old Cosmo. She settled down in her chair and started reading. An hour later she had read nearly every teen magazine printed in the last seven years. She saw Link walking through the doors in the corner, a bright green cast on his arm.

"Hey, you waited." Link seemed really happy that she was still there.

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Zelda said as she gave him a hug.

"I don't know, I guess because now it's like six, and I figured Impa would want you back by now." He said grinning at her as she realised she was meant to be back at home.

"Oh shit. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep. Do you want a lift?"

"Oh, please. It would take twenty minutes on my board." She said as they walked out of the building. Alfon lead them to his car, a rather nice Mercedes, parked inconspicuously in the corner of the parking lot. "And I thought my dad drove nice cars." Zelda whistled as she saw the Mercedes Benz SL63 AMG light up, when Alfon unlocked it.

"Yeah, it is my most prized possession. Closely followed by Link of course." Alfon laughed, ruffling Link's hair.

"Shut up." Link grumbled as he climbed into the backseat. Zelda climbed in next to him and Alfon got in the driver's seat.

"All right. Don't want to embarrass you in front of the second girl who'll go out with you." Alfon laughed and immediately Zelda tensed.

"Second?" She asked, as Link placed a hand on her arm. Alfon was oblivious to the reaction and carried on as he started up the car.

"Oh yes, wasn't it at that last place we lived in, before I moved out here. You were going to that school temporarily, to catch up on the basics and you went out with Ashei, wasn't it? Yeah, the only girl on the fencing team. I heard her family were moving out here. Guess you can meet up again."

"You said you had never gone out with someone before. You lied to me." Zelda held back. a sob. The second day of school and already her new relationship was failing.

"It wasn't a proper dating thing. It was like we were both new kids at school, so we got close. She asked me to go to the movies with her a few times, so she didn't seem like a loner. That's all." Alfon seemed to have registered what was going on.

"Going to the movies as friends is a lot different from asking me to leave the house for a few days while you invited her over. In fact, I seem to recall taking you to buy condoms, which at the time you would only say was if things went well. Zelda, I am sorry for my nephew. If I drop you off in front of Telma's will you be able to get home all right?"

"Yeah. It's only ten minutes away."

"Zelda-"Link started but Zelda cut him off.

"Don't. You lied to me and despite having only known you for two days; I think you broke all of the records in Hyrule of relationships. Two days and one date. Even the ones Midna goes out with have the decency to say they have had other relationships. You are just a huge motherfugger. I'm glad Ganon got the part. Scum like you don't deserve it."Zelda spat and Link recoiled at her harsh tone.

"Zelda, please."

"Link, I suggest you be quiet because I am martial arts nut. We may be in a moving vehicle, but I can still beat you to a pulp."

"I think you should do as she says and be quiet." Alfon glanced in the rear-view mirror to find Zelda had silent tears streaming down her face. "You haven't impressed either of us tonight and I have to admit you don't deserve to sleep inside my house tonight. Zelda is a very nice girl and I think your Mother would be ashamed of you. I'll be talking to you later. Zelda, we're here. I hope that despite my idiot of a nephew, you are always allowed to attend any of my workshops."

"Workshops?"

"Didn't he tell you I run crafting sessions? I even make fencing weapons occasionally."

"No, he didn't." Zelda said, casting a sideways glance at Link who looked distraught. "And I think those painkillers are wearing off, he looks pretty out of it." She said as she got out, grabbing her things. "I'll drop in sometime. Where are they?"

"I'll send a leaflet round. Again, I am sorry." Alfon looked apologetic as he waved to Zelda, as she jumped on her board, passing the same spot where only hours before she had been happily anticipating her evening.

She blinked back tears and by the time she got home all she could think was that Link was an ass. As she entered the house, Impa stepped out of the kitchen, to tell her off, but seeing her face reached out and gave her a hug.

"I just thought he was different. You know, better. But he lied to me. On our first date he lied and I probably wouldn't know if his Uncle hadn't driven us home." Zelda cried into Impa's blouse.

"Shhh. It's okay. It will hurt, but it will get better." Impa soothed her as she wept like a small child after finding out her mother had died.


End file.
